emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jermaine Bailey
Jermaine Bailey is a married doctor at the Abbot Lane Surgery, who is currently having an affair with seventeen year old Belle Dingle. Biography Until 2016: Early life and relationship with Emma Raised on a council estate, Jermaine had wanted to become a footballer but instead decided to become a doctor as his parent's wished. His parents scrimped and saved to put him though medical school and in 2008 Jermaine married fellow doctor Angie. Jermaine began working at the Abbot Lane Surgery in June 2015 and soon nurse Emma's son Finn Barton set them up on a date in The Woolpack. Emma was not initially interested in Jermaine, but she faked interest when her ex-husband James Barton walked into the pub. Later that month, Jai Sharma called Dr Bailey out to give his young son Archie Breckle a check up after Archie's mother Rachel said he was ill. In July 2015, Jermaine confided in James, he was fed up of Emma's constant calls and planned to set her straight on their 'date', so James told Emma that Jermaine was not interested in her. An enraged Emma trashed his office, but cleaned up before he realised. A few months later, in September, Dr Bailey prescribed Emma's eldest son Pete Barton anti-depressants after the break-up of his marriage to Debbie Dingle. Days later, he saw Debbie and her daughter Sarah Sugden as Sarah had had a cough for several weeks. Due to Sarah's previous ill health, he ordered blood tests for Sarah. Jermaine informed Debbie that Sarah's results had come back abnormal, but really Emma had changed them to get back at Debbie. Later that month, Jermaine told Ashley that he had dementia. In March 2016, Dr Bailey assured a concerned David Metcalfe he did the right thing in getting his father Eric Pollard to agree to a prostate exam. Dr Bailey also examined David, and found a lump in his testicle. He arranged for David to go for a scan. 2016-: Affair with Belle Two days later Dr Bailey was present when Belle Dingle cut her hand on glass and he patched her up. Belle explained she had a cordials business and Jermaine offered her a lift to Sharma & Sharma factory where he asked Belle out, unaware of her age. A few days later, Belle made an appointment with Dr Bailey's colleague, Dr Cavanagh, but he was called away, so the receptionist, Jenny arranged an appointment with Dr Bailey instead. Whilst Belle was in the waiting room, Dr Bailey asked Jenny to keep his wife on the line if she called whilst he was with a patient, unaware she heard him talking. Belle didn't attend the appointment and later confronted Jermaine about his wife. Jermaine tried to excuse his actions by saying he had been having marital problems, but Belle explained her parents recently split due to her father's affair and she walked away. Belle soon came round. A few days later Dr Bailey and Belle were kissing in his surgery room when they were interrupted by David, who had come to collect his test results. Dr Bailey quickly hid Belle behind the examination curtain and he informed David that his lump was not cancerous. After Belle left, Dr Bailey soon realised his mistake, he had given David the wrong results and David's did in fact have cancer. Dr Bailey tried to get hold of David but he rejected the call, so he went to David's Shop where he informed David that the results had gotten mixed up, and there was a strong indication he had testicular cancer. He explained to devastated David that he would need to undergo more tests as they need to find out if his cancer has spread. Belle and Jermaine continued their affair, and he arranged for them to go to a pharmaceutical conference as they they would be able to spend the weekend in the hotel together. Later that day, Dr Bailey made a house call to Wishing Well Cottage as Lisa had suffered an angina attack. Dr Bailey was shocked to see pictures of Lisa's daughter Belle, including some of her in a school uniform. Lisa explained her daughter was seventeen and Dr Bailey was stunned at how young his mistress was. That week, Jermaine and wife Angie attended Megan's fundraiser for charity 'Cerbal Palsy Yorkshire', which Angie is a trustee. Dr Bailey was anxious when Belle and Angie started talking, and Angie complimented Belle on the necklace, that Jermaine had given her a few days previously. Belle confided in Charity, who advised her to get her own back on Jermaine by planting a lipstick in Jermaine's car. Angie found the lipstick, but Jermaine lied that he had given a colleague a lift, which Angie believed. Jermaine confronted Belle about leaving the lipstick in his car, but she ended their relationship insisting she deserved a boyfriend she didn't need to sneak around with. Jermaine went to Belle's house and kissed Belle, insisting he was crazy about her, and they continued their affair. In May 2016, Belle's family learned she was seeing an older married man. Her older brother Cain warned Belle to end it, so Belle visited Dr Bailey at the surgery and ended it, unaware Emma had heard everything on the intercom. Emma used the information to blackmail Dr Bailey into telling her sons she was undergoing tests for Motor Neuron Disease to by her more time to make them stay close by. Dr Bailey didn't lie for Emma and told her and her boys Pete and Finn that Emma had been given the all clear and her symptoms were due to stress. Dr Bailey reminded Emma that he had as much over her and she did over him, and he could tell her boys about what she was planing to do at any time. When Emma continued to press him to lie for her, and mocked his relationship with Belle, he "accidentally" left her records out for James to see, leading James to realise Emma had been lying about having tests done. In early June, Belle cancels her plans with friend Lachlan to instead spend time with Jermaine whilst Angie was away. Jermaine took Belle to his house and lead her upstairs. Before they left Jermaine's residence, Jermaine ensured Belle had taken all her possessions so Angie wouldn't twig what was going on, and suggested that they delete any texts between each other. Later that day, Lachlan took pictures of Belle and Jermaine getting close in his car and he showed Cain the evidence. Cain went to Abbot Lane Surgery to confront Jermaine, but he wasn't there, so he waited in Jermaine's office until he arrives. When Jermaine and Angie arrived, Cain asked Jermaine why he was sleeping with his seventeen year old sister, but Jermaine lied that Belle was his stalker. Angie believed her husband but Cain was skeptical. Belle eventually went along with Jermaine's line that she was his stalker. Additional Information *Jermaine Bailey continues to be credited as Dr Bailey or Doctor Bailey despite his first name being known. *Initially Jermaine was referred to as being divorced, but when he began a relationship with Belle Dingle, it was changed so that he was married. List of Appearances 2015 *Wed 17th Jun *Thu 18th Jun (1) *Tue 30th Jun *Wed 15th Jul *Thu 16th Jul (1) *Thu 10th Sep *Mon 14th Sep *Tue 15th Sep *Thu 22nd Oct (2) 2016 Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Doctors Category:2008 marriages Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters